Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by dude1094
Summary: My Ipod shuffle challenge. Pairing is FirexOne, OnexFire, Purityshipping


**Here's my shuffle challenge thing. The pairing is FirexOne with some OnexFire mixed in there somewhere...**

**Friday I'm in Love**

A chilly wind ruffled through Onestar's fur as he sped through the forest,  
a faint trembling in his legs. Tonight was the night; his breath came in and  
out in ragged gasps, enshrouding him in a mist from the cold darkness. He gazed  
upwards, letting a long sigh escape him as a blank sky greeted him though he  
never paused in his sprinting. StarClan seemed to be hiding from him—perhaps  
this was wrong.

'It's…it isn't wrong. I love him.'

He loved him tonight. He could love him tonight. For the entire moon he had  
to pretend he despised him, and it still ripped a hole in his heart whenever  
he saw the fake flash of pain show upon the gingery tom's face.

Because Onestar could love him for this moment, this small pocket of time  
that they could call their own. Tonight, when StarClan was away, and no one else  
was watching.

**I Wanna be Sedated**

Fireheart looked down at the Onewhisker, his chest feeling too large for his  
body. He felt that his heart would surely explode if he didn't break the  
silence that hung over them, each tom contemplating what they were about to

do.

"You look…nice, Onewhisker."

"I know. Now let's go!"

Onewhisker flashed the orange tom a grin before speeding off into the forest,  
closely trailed by his partner. Fireheart swiped his tongue over his muzzle playfully,  
surprised at the sudden response of Onewhisker.

He felt giddiness rise into his head, and gave an extra burst, legs pumping,  
eyes streaming, as he leapt into the air. He would disappear with Onewhisker,  
leaving the rest of his life behind.

**Use Somebody**

Firestar paced back and forth anxiously; it was the day after the battle with  
BloodClan and Onewhisker had been grievously injured. He could still taste  
the metallic tang of Scourge's blood. After seeing him raking his claws on

Onewhisker…

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about something bad happening to  
Onewhisker. A small commotion caught his attention, and he pricked his ears  
towards the medicine cat's den.

"Firestar…see…now…"

"Wounds…weak…killed."

The last word made Firestar cringe, and before he had a chance to recover a  
bloody mess appeared before him.

"Hey."

That was all he had to hear.

**Adam's Song**

"O-oh…oh…no…"

Tiny droplets began to fall from bright green eyes, wetting his ginger paws.  
They deepened into a dark crimson, and he slowly put his paws on the sprawled  
figure in front of him.

"Onewhisker…"

His voice hitched, and suddenly spilled over with emotion. A ragged sob  
wretched through him, intensifying the pain of what the sun had brought when  
it had come over the horizon, illuminating the clearing where they had fought  
the greatest threat the forest had ever known.

"Onewhisker…"

He slowly lay down next to the broken body, curling himself around the tom  
with glazed amber eyes. His pelt began to soak with already spilled blood, and  
he didn't bother to clean it.

The stains would always be on him, filling his heart with the blood of the  
one cat he couldn't save.

**You're Beautiful**

"I love you."

The words leaped out of Fireheart's mouth, and Onewhisker's tail stood  
rigid in shock.

He expected the words to weigh him down, but they lifted his heart high,  
higher then it had ever been before.

"I love you too."

**How Do You Sleep?**

"Onestar, what are you doing!"

"It's over, Firestar. I can't—don't love you anymore."

"How can you just say that with a straight face! I love you Onestar!"

"Goodbye, Firestar."

He played the scenario every night in his mind. How could Onestar just leave  
him like that? Had he said something wrong? Done something wrong? Did Onestar  
find someone else?

Or was it just not right, never meant to be?

Firestar closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about that.

It wasn't wrong, was it?

**Take A Bow**

Love is stronger than StarClan, Onewhisker.

Those were the words he spoke to him.

If that's true, then…then why do we even have StarClan!

When the ginger tom didn't respond, he had gotten up and left.

Now he realized that StarClan didn't matter. His clan didn't matter.

Firestar mattered.

But he didn't.

And that's what scared him the most.

**Go West**

'We can do this together.'

That was what started them on this journey to the Sun Drown Place.

Firestar left the decision up to him. He could choose if they stayed or if  
they left.

From the description that Firestar had given him, it wasn't even a

contest.

Onestar reached out with his tail, gently twining it with the tom next to  
him. They were almost there now.

"Now we can be what we want to be."

Firestar flashed him a quick smile, and Onestar felt his heart melt.

They had been right to go. He knew that they loved each other, and they just  
had to go.

And now nothing stood in their way.

**Fat Bottomed Girls**

Fireheart nearly choked when he saw him.

The moonlight shone down on him hard, turning his pelt silver, and Fireheart  
didn't think he had ever seen anything to exquisite, so extraordinary.

He had a mission to fulfill. Bluestar would be angry with him if he failed.

But he could take off five minutes for some personal time, couldn't he?

Struggling internally with himself, he finally mustered enough courage to go  
over to the tom.

"What's your name?"

He managed to spit it out, and the tom gave him a small grin that soothed  
him, but also sent jolts of excitement throughout his body.

"Onewhisker."

Beauty.

"So…want to do something?" he questioned sheepishly, and was met with  
another small smile.

"My clan has been driven from its home. No cat has had more than a few  
measly rats to eat for a moon."

Fireheart gulped, bracing himself for an explosion of anger.

"I would love to do something."

**Iris**

Tonight was the night.

Onewhisker shivered under the harsh frost of leaf-bare, and he cursed himself  
for his stupidity.

He should be at the Moonpool right now, receiving his lives from StarClan.

But he had something more important to do.

Something more important than StarClan could even imagine.

And as he gazed down the steep stone walls, meeting those bright green eyes,  
he knew that he didn't want nine lives.

He wanted just one.

**Well, that's my shuffle challenge thing. I hope you liked it? Some of these were easy, but I struggled on a couple songs, as you can probably tell. You should really try doing one of these, they are a great writing block cleanser thing. :D Oh, and Go West is the Pet Shop Boys version, not The Village People's version.**


End file.
